La liste
by Tshu
Summary: Si seulement son prince charmant pouvait franchir la porte et se présenter à elle, là maintenant…
1. Chapter 1

Euhm, bienvenue sur cette fic ! Ma première sur Glee, je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu envie avant le début de la saison 4 et de toute cette tension insoutenable entre Marley et Kitty ! Cette petite histoire me trottinait dans la tête depuis un moment, à la base c'était un OS, et puis finalement j'ai décidé d'ajouter deux-trois obstacles ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Marley avait une heure de libre de pause entre deux cours et elle déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle vide dans laquelle s'installer. Elle regrettait un peu que Unique n'ait pas de pause elle aussi. Jake et elle avait rompu la semaine précédente et elle oscillait toujours entre la tristesse et le soulagement… La bonne humeur de sa meilleure amie lui manquait grandement ! Elle entra dans la salle du glee club, miraculeusement vide, et repensa aux évènements de ses derniers temps. Jake avait été adorable après l'épisode saint-valentin-baiser-de-Ryder, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient trop différents pour que ça fonctionne, malgré leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Marley avait besoin du grand amour, romantique voire un peu nunuche. Et Jake, eh bien… Jake n'était visiblement pas la personne la mieux qualifiée pour la romance. Il avait eu l'air triste quand elle lui avait expliqué tout ça, mais pas vraiment étonné. Il avait eu l'air soulagé de voir qu'elle ne se tournait pas pour autant vers Ryder, néanmoins ! Ryder était romantique, oui… Mais passer ses week end à encourager son copain dans des gradins n'était pas vraiment la définition qu'elle se faisait d'un rendez-vous. Elle soupira bruyamment : si seulement son prince charmant pouvait franchir la porte et se présenter à elle, là maintenant…

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque des pas se firent entendre et qu'une personne franchit le seuil de la salle.

« Oh ! Tu veux être seule peut être ?

-Tu ne me dérange pas, entre. J'étais en train de me lamenter sur la platitude de ma vie sentimentale et j'aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un qui me change les idées ! Tu es là pour ?

-La même chose que toi, pour être honnête. Mais je pense qu'on peut passer un bon moment ensemble. »

Kitty en face d'elle souriait d'un air légèrement gêné. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche de celle de Marley.

« J'imagine qu'il serait mal vu que je m'excuse encore…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je voyais déjà le bon en toi lorsque tu t'acharnais à ne montrer que le mauvais, tu sais. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on puisse devenir de vraies amies maintenant !

-Moi aussi, vraiment, sourit la cheerleader. Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse ? »

Marley hésita un moment avant de se lancer dans le récit palpitant de ses problèmes de cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Kitty puisse lui remonter le moral mais celle-ci était étonnement compréhensive et à l'écoute, ce qui détendit la brunette. Elle était en train de décrire par le détail la manière dont Ryder l'avait embrassée quand Kitty jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de se lever précipitamment :

« Quelle idiote, je suis en retard pour l'entrainement ! Désolée Marley, je t'envoie un message ce soir ! »

Kitty partit en courant, ne remarquant pas un petit papier qui voleta de sa poche et tomba aux pieds de Marley, qui le ramassa et l'ouvrit machinalement. Elle y découvrit une liste de mots sans queue ni tête, entourés de cœur au stylo rouge, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. L'un d'eux était souligné deux fois. Marley fronça les sourcils : les sons lui paraissaient étrangement familiers mais elle n'arrivait pas à les remettre. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son cours d'Histoire pour lequel elle était également en retard. Heureusement que Mr Schue était leur prof ! Elle se glissa discrètement à sa place habituelle, à côté de Tina. Elle écoutait distraitement le cours quand elle remarqua Tina penchée sur son cahier. En baissant la tête elle constata qu'elle avait machinalement ré écrit le contenu de la liste de Kitty dans sa marge, et que Tina semblait trouver ça passionnant. Celle-ci lui lança un petit sourire goguenard.

« Je ne dirai rien, pas de malaise

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi, en train de chercher un nom de couple pour Kitty et toi, bien sûr ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre de La liste ! ^^ Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui sont sur le point de lire celui-ci, ça me fait très plaisir que ma petite histoire intéresse des gens ! (Et puis ici, je peux avouer sans honte que je me repasse Closer en boucle juste pour le câlin de la fin… Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule ? ^^)

« QUOIIII ? »

Marley porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, mais c'était manifestement trop tard : tous ses camarades étaient tournés vers elle et mr Schue s'approchait d'un air vaguement inquiet. Il fallut que Tina la tire par la manche pour qu'elle se décide à se rassoir –quand c'était elle levée exactement ?- et à se calmer un peu.

« OK, j'ai officiellement rien compris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que…

-Moi d'abord, Tina. Nom de couple ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça !

-Sérieusement. Finchel, ça te dit rien ? Ça doit être l'un des mots les plus prononcé au Glee Club… Bien qu'il soit en forte compétition avec solo, je pense. Les noms de couple, c'est une institution du club. En général quand deux personnes se mettent ensemble on fait une grande réunion pour en décider et on débat en mangeant des petits gâteaux salés, une bien saine occupation. Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand deux personnes commencent à sortir ensemble, on colle leurs noms afin d'en faire un troisième qui définit le couple en tant qu'entité unique, ce qui prend tout son sens quand on parle –parlait plutôt- de Klaine, par exemple.

-Attends, attends, ralentis. Donc si Kitty a collé nos noms, ça veut dire…

-Qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, sans aucun doute. Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui a écrit ça ?

-Sans aucun doute ? Marley grimaça. Ça ne pourrait pas être un nom d'amitié ?

-Ça pourrait… Sur quoi elle a écrit ça ? »

Sans un mot, Marley sortit la feuille soigneusement pliée de sa poche et la tendit à Tina, qui l'examina en gloussant.

« Pas de souci à avoir. Je dessine toujours des cœurs autour du nom qu'on m'a donné avec ma meilleure amie. Tu peux te rassurer… Tina sourit en voyant Marley se détendre. Je déconne bien sûr. Des cœurs. Elle est carrément amoureuse, c'est clair.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Gémit-elle plus doucement.

-Franchement ? Rien. T'es pas censé être au courant donc fais comme si c'était vraiment le cas. Le jour où elle viendra tortiller ses fesses sous ton nez dans son indécente jupette de cheerleader tu pourras commencer à t'affoler. En attendant, je pense que tu devrais honteusement exploiter ce faible qu'elle a pour toi, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ton genre… »

Marley enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et passa le reste de l'heure dans cette position, impatiente d'entendre la cloche indiquer la fin de la journée. Elle décida ce soir-là de rentrer directement plutôt que de rester au lycée aider sa mère au rangement de la cuisine. Elle jeta son sac à côté de la porte comme à son habitude puis se servit un grand verre de jus d'abricot avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'affaler sur son lit. Elle sortit la feuille de Kitty de sa poche et la contempla longuement. Ça avait l'air plutôt évident, vu comme ça. Quand elle pensait qu'elle n'avait même pas percuté que les « sons familiers » étaient ceux de son prénom ! Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Elle se mordilla l'ongle du pouce sans cesser d'examiner la liste. Les noms étaient joliment écrits, avec des boucles bien rondes, et Marley pouvait quasiment visualiser Kitty tirant la langue, appliquée sur la forme de ses cœurs. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et se repassa leur discussion de l'après-midi en boucle, jusqu'à tomber assoupie.

Il faisait nuit quand elle se réveilla, et son portable clignotait. Elle se frotta les yeux et déverrouilla son téléphone qui indiquait un message d'un numéro inconnu.

- Hey, c'est Kitty ! J'ai demandé ton numéro à Blaine pendant l'entrainement, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu vas mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? J'espère que je ne te réveille pas. -K

- Tu espères beaucoup de choses on dirait. -M

- … C'est de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? –K

- Oui, désolée. Ça ne me dérange pas, je vais mieux et si, tu me réveilles, mais c'est aussi bien je ne m'étais pas encore douchée. –M

- OK, tant mieux. Si tu veux parler je suis là. –K

- Pourquoi tu ne me parlerais pas de toi ? Ça ne va plus avec le frère de jake ? –M

- …C'est plutôt compliqué. –K

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton temps pour tout me raconter, je te répondrai après ma douche ! :) –M

- … -K

- J'ai menti en fait, c'est pas compliqué du tout. –K

- Noah est gentil mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Ni lui de moi non plus d'ailleurs. On sauve les apparences. –K

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre en fait. –K

- Pourtant j'ai couché avec lui, donc j'imagine que ça fait de moi une personne abominable. –K

- Tu crois que je suis une personne abominable ? –K

- Je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que je suis une personne abominable, même si je le mérite. –K

Debout devant son lit, une Marley toujours pas lavée contemplait son portable pensivement, le cœur battant un peu vite. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain.

- Tu n'en es pas une. Bonne nuit Kitty. –M

- Bonne nuit Marley, fais de beaux rêves. :) -K


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre de ma petite story ^^ Merci à ceux qui passent et la lisent avec ou sans review ! Ce chapitre se concentre plus sur des persos secondaires que sur Kitty et Marley… Mais j'aime bien faire intervenir un peu tout le monde dans cette petite affaire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

Le lendemain Marley était toujours aussi gênée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle allait faire pour gérer de connaitre le secret de Kitty sans rougir ou la regarder bizarrement ou l'éviter de façon suspecte. Elle y pensait toujours quand elle entra dans la salle du glee club, mais se rendit rapidement à l'évidence : elle avait un problème plus urgent à régler en la personne de Unique, qui la regardait d'un air visiblement contrarié. D'un geste de la main sans équivoque elle l'invita à s'assoir sur la chaise voisine de la sienne et Marley comprit qu'elle ne pourrait éviter une discussion. Elle s'assit et baissa la tête sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptais me parler de ce petit secret ?

- Comment t'as deviné que j'avais un secret ? Je suis si transparente ? gémit pitoyablement Marley en vérifiant de tous côtés que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

- Instinct féminin, ma fille. »

Un rire aigu derrière elles fit se retourner les deux filles qui aperçurent Tina, très amusée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Je crois que ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle a entendu ton petit secret quand je le racontais à Blaine et Sam tout à l'heure.

Unique était outrée qu'on puisse remettre son célèbre instinct ainsi en cause et Marley était carrément mortifiée.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire comprendre que tout le glee club est au courant que Kitty… M'aime ?

- Tout le glee club, non. Je dirais nous trois, Blaine, Sam et probablement Britt, vu comme Sam a du mal à garder un secret. Ah ! Et Joe aussi, qui ne dit jamais rien et que personne n'écoute mais qui est présentement planté devant toi avec la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Et Kitty, mais bon, ça…

-j'espère au moins que l'un d'entre vous a une solution pour moi !

-Sam a dit que vous seriez carrément sexy et qu'il voulait voir ça. Blaine propose de te coacher sur les droits des gays. Britt va surement te parler de licorne ou de dauphin donc un conseil : ne prend pas ce qu'elle te dit trop au sérieux. Joe n'a pas encore l'air prêt à parler, je veux dire, à parler ENFIN. Unique ?

- A ta place je ne me prendrais pas trop la tête Marley, je testerais. Au mieux ça te plait et tu la muselle ce qui nous laissera un peu de répit niveau slushies. Au pire tu lui brise le cœur, et je suis intimement convaincue qu'elle le mérite, donc…

-D'autant que tu t'en es visiblement fait une spécialité ! Ajouta Tina avec un sourire malicieux en désignant Jake et Ryder qui entrait dans la pièce. »

Les trois filles se figèrent en apercevant les deux cheerleaders qui entraient à leur tour. Marley sentit son cerveau se mettre à surchauffer tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen décent de se comporter devant Kitty. Elle envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de feindre un évanouissement pour éviter le regard de la blonde quand elle constata que celle-ci était bien partie pour tout simplement l'ignorer, ce qui la laissa bouche-bée. Elle allait se tourner vers ses amies quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être ton amie en public, aussi tôt. –K

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Kitty lui adressait un petit sourire attristé.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance sans preuve que tu ne te moques pas de moi. –M

De deux choses l'une : soit Kitty était une formidable actrice, soit tout ceci la touchait véritablement. Marley se demandait si elle aurait été aussi expressive et touchante en face à face.

- Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas. –K

- Venir me dire bonjour demain, devant tes amis et en utilisant mon prénom. Cap ? –M

- Prépare-toi pour moi, Marley. -K


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours merci à ceux qui lisent La liste ^^ Voilà la suite, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^

Le lendemain matin, Marley se trouvait devant son casier lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par un « Hey ! » tonitruant et une main posée sur son épaule.

« Marley. Comment vas-tu. »

Son demi-sourire était à peu près aussi séduisant qu'hésitant, et il semblait manquer un point d'interrogation à sa question. Aurait-elle voulu répondre qu'elle n'en eu de toute façon l'occasion : les lèvres de Kitty sur sa joue lui coupèrent le souffle. Sa main glissa sur le bras nu de Marley, provoquant de la chair de poule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. La blonde s'éloigna son expression satisfaite la faisait ressembler plus que jamais à un chat satisfait, prêt à ronronner.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Marley tourna la tête si vite qu'elle risqua un torticolis. Depuis combien de temps Blaine se trouvait-il à côté d'elle, exactement ?

« Besoin d'aide pour ?

- Ramasser ta mâchoire, reprendre tes esprits ? On dirait qu'elle te fait un sacré effet. Tu es intéressée finalement ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste un peu… Mal à l'aise sachant que, tu sais…

- Tu avais l'air drôlement ravie pour une personne mal à l'aise, mais je te crois, si tu le dis. »

Marley se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaine, qui se mit à rire en la voyant baisser la tête. Il posa la main sur son épaule avant de poursuivre :

« Dans tous les cas, je suis là si tu as besoin de conseils, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Marley acquiesça de la tête ce qui sembla rassurer le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Elle prit une profonde respiration et partit rejoindre Artie qui l'attendait devant la porte de leur salle de maths.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? S'enquit son ami assis à côté d'elle.

- ça va aller, merci, chuchota-t-elle en retour. »

Le destin, déguisé en prof de maths, venait juste de lui demander de calculer l'aire du triangle rouge KIT et elle avait franchement l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

« Marley, tu louches, insista Artie.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de conseils…

- Oh pas de souci, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. C'est un triangle isocèle donc tu dois…

- Pas pour le triangle ! Elle hésita. Un problème de cœur. Je crois que c'en est un, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais que quelqu'un que tu connais est intéressé par toi alors que tu ne l'avais jamais imaginé de cette manière-là ?

- Oh ! Artie rougit et détourna la tête, à la grande stupéfaction de Marley. Je suis honoré, mais j'ai déjà une copine, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Oh, non, je ne parlais pas de toi ! Elle eut envie de rire en constatant que son ami hésitait visiblement entre le soulagement et la déception. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que j'accepterais un rendez-vous, histoire de voir si ça pourrait coller ou non. Ça t'aide ?

- Je crois bien que oui ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Ce foutu triangle n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

« Marley, quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La casserole d'épluchures en train de mijoter, peut-être ? »

Marley sauta sur ses pieds et leva le couvercle pour trouver la casserole pleine… De pommes de terre.

« D'accord, si tu as vraiment cru que tu avais mis des épluchures à cuire, c'est définitivement que quelque chose te tracasse. C'est Jake ?

- Non ! Cria Marley, avant de se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Jake ne lui manquait plus, elle ne pensait même plus à lui réalisa-t-elle.

- Tu es attirée par quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Hum, pas la peine de répondre, tes joues l'ont fait pour toi. Sourit sa mère assise face à elle. Est-ce que tu es inquiète de ce que les autres pourraient dire ? »

Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle savoir que… ?

« Il y aura toujours des gens pour te reprocher de trouver un nouveau copain seulement quelques semaines après avoir quitté le précédent, mais ce sont des imbéciles… »

OK, elle ne savait pas.

« Et tu ne dois pas te rendre malheureuse à cause d'imbéciles. D'accord ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Evidemment, sa mère ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle envisageait éventuellement-peut-être-à-voir de donner un rencard à une fille. Son portable sonna, la sortant de ses pensées. Kitty évidemment.

« Je vais répondre, je reviens. »

Elle courut dans sa chambre et répondit à l'appel.

« Marley. Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir faire les boutiques avec moi demain. Si tu ne veux pas dis-moi juste non, franchement. Mais je me disais que peut être ça pourrait te changer les idées. Rapport à Jake, tu vois ?

- Ralentis, Kitty ! Je veux bien. Mais tu sais que je n'ai… Pas vraiment d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je veux dire, c'est pas pour acheter quoique ce soit, juste passer la journée ens… Ensemble. Je passe te chercher demain à 13h30, ok ?

- Parfait.

- Super. A demain alors. 13h30. »

Marley resta un long moment à fixer son portable. Est-ce que c'était un genre de rencard, ou est ce qu'elle pouvait considérer ça comme une simple sortie entre amies ? Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas juste de donner à Kitty un espoir inconsidéré ? Etait-ce vraiment un espoir inconsidéré ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'habiller ?


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre \o/ J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions par rapport à celui-ci, ou les choses bougent un peu ^^

Et merci encore aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me reviewer, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ^^

Kitty était venue la chercher chez elle. Elle avait détourné la tête et rougit violemment en voyant le décolleté de Marley –Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû mettre un autre tee-shirt- mais lui avait tout de même précisé qu'elle la trouvait très jolie. Elle avait ouvert la portière du côté passager. Elle avait tenu toutes les portes. Elle avait été à la fois intéressante, intéressée, bizarrement téméraire et adorablement timide. Elle l'avait invitée à boire un café au lima bean, lui avait tiré la chaise et était partie commander aussitôt. Maintenant, accoudée à sa petite table, Marley essayait de comprendre pourquoi le prince charmant c'était matérialisé devant elle en _princesse_. Sa discussion avec Tina et Unique lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'elle contemplait la jeune fille qui attendait dans la file. La veille au soir, après avoir raccroché, elle s'était empressée d'appeler ses amies pour les supplier de venir pour une pyjama party improvisée. Les filles avaient un peu rechigné avant d'apprendre le motif de l'invitation. Quand elle leur avait révélé la vérité, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elles se seraient toutes deux téléportées dans la seconde pour avoir des informations plus vite.

« La question, avait décrété Unique, les yeux brillants, c'est de savoir si tu es physiquement attirée par elle. Bien sûr elle est gentille, galante et tout ce que tu veux, et bien sûr tu vas être charmée par l'attention qu'elle te porte. Tout le monde le serait ! Mais ça ne suffit pas, tu sais.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu veux dire… Avait hésité Marley.

- Est-ce que tu t'imagines bai… Heureusement pour les nerfs fragiles de Marley, Unique avait réussi à bâillonner Tina rapidement et efficacement.

- Embrasser ! On se demande si tu peux t'imaginer embrasser Kitty. Avoir une attitude couple avec elle, pas seulement passer des moments amicaux ? »

Marley avait baissé la tête et bafouillé qu'elle n'était pas certaine. Maintenant qu'elle regardait Kitty, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver ce qui l'avait retenue de tout simplement répondre oui. La réflexion de Tina sur les jupettes de cheerleaders lui revint en tête, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Kitty était encore plus jolie en tenue de ville, avec ses bottines à talons et sa jolie robe légère. Elle se sentit légèrement irritée en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier, au vu des regards que lui lançait le garçon placé juste derrière elle dans la file. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher vers Kitty et poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle était prête à se lever pour protester, quand elle vit l'expression énervée de la blonde et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Elle observa le déroulement de la scène, toujours légèrement agacée. Le type s'obstinait à grand renfort de sourires charmeurs qui n'avaient pas l'air de convaincre son interlocutrice : excédée, celle-ci se lança dans une longue diatribe et termina en désignant Marley, qui resta interdite. Néanmoins cela calma efficacement le garçon envahissant qui abandonna la partie. Après avoir payé leurs consommations, Kitty rejoignit Marley rapidement et attrapa sa main avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolée, ce type devenait vraiment pénible, je lui ai fait croire qu'on sortait ensemble. Je pense qu'on devrait faire un peu semblant, histoire de le convaincre de renoncer. »

Marley envisagea une seconde de répondre mais renonça quand Kitty porta sa main à ses lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts tout en la couvant d'un regard enflammé. La blonde contemplait maintenant leurs doigts entrelacés avec ravissement, et c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua la respiration un peu rapide de Kitty qu'elle constata qu'elle retenait elle-même son souffle depuis le moment ou leurs peaux s'étaient touchées.

« Tu ne bois pas ? Kitty désigna le thé vert qu'elle lui avait ramené tout en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

- Pas maintenant. Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à un coassement.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit partit, maintenant. Quelques minutes de plus et j'aurais surement été obligée de t'embrasser, pour le réalisme de la chose. Commenta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger dans lequel Marley cru déceler une note d'espoir.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit le crapaud. »

Kitty esquissa un sourire qui lui sembla légèrement attristé et reposa doucement sa main sur la table. Un peu déçue, Marley attrapa sa boisson et entreprit de cacher ses joues rouges derrière sa tasse. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la blonde était en train de vérifier sa montre.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te ramener chez toi, Cendrillon. »

Elle acquiesça, parfaitement consciente cependant que ce retour s'effectuait plus tôt que prévu. Evidemment ! Se fustigea-t-elle. Kitty lui avait fait des avances plus qu'évidentes et elle n'avait pas répondu. Alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y répondre, bien sûr. Elle passa le retour à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé, et à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Le trajet passa fatalement trop vite et elle se trouva obligée d'agir dans l'urgence : se penchant rapidement vers la conductrice elle pressa ses lèvres au coin de celles de sa vis-à-vis, dans une reproduction fidèle du baiser que Kitty lui avait donné dans le couloir du lycée deux jours plus tôt. Elle sortit de la voiture précipitamment et couru jusqu'à chez elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Dans la cuisine, elle aperçut sa mère qui semblait l'attendre.

« Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? Demanda Milie avec un sourire.

- Je crois bien que oui…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ta sortie était une sorte de rencard ? Elle sourit face à la confusion de sa fille. Tes amies sont très gentilles mais elles parlent fort. Je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'ai entendu quand même, désolée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comment différencie-t-on un rencard d'une sortie entre amies ?

- J'imagine que la différence est le fait qu'il y ait un baiser à la fin ou pas ? Tenta sa mère.

- Alors c'était une sorte de rencard en effet… chuchota Marley.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

- Oui. Sourit en Marley en relevant la tête. »

Milie entraina sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse… Confia Marley encore plus doucement. »

Milie serra les dents mais raffermit tout de même sa prise. Qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait véritablement.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre un peu moins joyeux aujourd'hui, mais que j'aime bien quand même ! (sadique, oui oui !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira également ^^

Le lendemain matin, Marley était encore si troublée qu'elle se trouvait parfaitement incapable de suivre les cours. Cela faisait deux heures que Jake, qui était son voisin en Anglais, tentait d'attirer son attention en vain. Son esprit ne savait qu'osciller sans fin entre tous les souvenirs de la veille, et ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Si elles s'aimaient –Et elles s'aimaient, n'est-ce pas ?- elles n'avaient plus qu'à sortir ensemble ? L'expérience lui paraissait à la fois éminemment tentante… Et incroyablement effrayante. La cloche sonna enfin et elle sentit son ventre se nouer : tout d'un coup elle ne savait plus si elle rêvait de la croiser ou pas. Jake, sur ses talons, continuait de ronchonner :

« Je suis sure que tu ne m'as pas écouté une seconde ! Tu es complètement ailleurs Marley. Tu pourrais quand même compatir un peu, non ? Je ne suis vraiment pas doué dans ce genre de situation. Et franchement, il avait l'air super triste, on ne croirait pourtant pas ça de mon frère, mais…

- Quoi ? Elle écarquilla largement les yeux en se tournant vers son ami.

- Me semblait bien que t'écoutais pas. Grogna Jake. Je te disais que Kitty avait… »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri tonitruant dans le couloir. D'un même mouvement ils se cachèrent derrière la porte dans un réflexe incompréhensible qui les firent tous deux pouffer.

« Tu as largué Noah Puckerman ? Reprit la voix d'une voix aigue. Tu es FOLLE ! Il est trop sexy ce mec !

- Je te le laisse, Céleste. Répondit la voix manifestement lasse de Kitty. Il est peut être sexy, mais aussi carrément inintéressant. Vous iriez bien ensemble je crois. »

Marley se tourna vers Jake en faisant les gros yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que Kitty avait largué ton frère ? Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

- C'est vrai ça, répondit Jake sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Oh, peut être que je te l'ai effectivement dit, mais que tu étais tellement absorbée par je ne sais quoi que tu n'as pas daigné m'accorder ton attention ? »

Marley eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Son rendez-vous avec Kitty l'avait tellement troublée qu'elle avait totalement oublié que celle-ci n'était pas libre. Elle sortait avec un type ultra populaire, et l'avait largué… Pour elle ? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Dans le couloir, une troisième venait de s'adresser à Kitty, tout aussi incrédule que Céleste.

« J'arrive pas à la croire, Kit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu comptes de nouveau mettre le grappin sur Jake ? Ou Ryder peut-être ?

- Vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas répondu, pas vrai ? OK, ouvrez grand vos oreilles : je suis homo. Voilà. J'aime les filles, une fille même, et j'en ai rien à foutre de Noah, de Jake, de Ryder ou de n'importe quel autre mec au monde. C'est bon maintenant ? »

Les pas de Kitty s'éloignaient quand Jake prit la parole, abasourdi.

« Je ne me serais jamais douté que… Tu t'en doutais toi ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Marley ? »

Cette dernière sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore tandis qu'elle prenait son ami dans ses bras pour lui planter un gros baiser sur la joue. Marley partit en courant à la recherche de Unique, laissant Jake totalement perplexe et toujours accroupi dans la salle d'anglais.

La journée se passa sans que Marley ne réussisse à trouver Kitty pour lui parler. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée lorsque des sanglots sortant des toilettes lui parvinrent. Elle poussa la porte doucement et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle resta interdite en reconnaissant Kitty, les mains sur la tête et trempées des pieds à la tête, debout devant le miroir. Elle se tourna vers Marley et le regard affolé qu'elle lui lança lui brisa le cœur.

« Les garçons m'ont attrapée et jetée dans la benne. Souffla-t-elle. Ils ont dit que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient au looser, au bon vieux temps. Et quand je suis venue ici les filles m'attendaient, avec des slushies. Elles ont dit que l'an dernier on acceptait les sales gouines dans l'équipe mais plus maintenant… Elle déglutit douloureusement. Elles ont dit que je ne méritais pas ma queue de cheval… »

Un sanglot la secoua tandis qu'elle baissait ses mains pour dévoiler sa tête : ses cheveux avaient été complètement tailladés. Marley sentit sa gorge se serrer en contemplant ce carnage. Elle s'approcha doucement de Kitty en enlevant sa casquette puis tenta du mieux qu'elle put de dissimuler sa chevelure abîmée dessous.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi et m'attendre sagement, d'accord ? Je passe chez moi prendre mes ciseaux et mes peignes et on va arranger ça. Je promets que tu seras magnifique. »

Kitty sourit faiblement et acquiesça de la tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est aussi l'avant-dernier ! Toujours merci à ceux qui lisent/commentent La liste aussi fidèlement ^^

Ce chapitre pourrait s'appeler « Comment Kitty manque sa déclaration environ 15 fois », vous êtes prévenus ^^

Marley rentra rapidement chez elle et paniqua au moment de repartir en constatant qu'elle avait oublié de demander à Kitty son adresse. Elle se fustigea mentalement tout en extrayant son portable de sa poche, et sourit en voyant que Kitty l'avait devancée. Elle laissa un mot pour prévenir sa mère et attrapa son vélo, pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison cossue des parents de la blonde. Elle hésita brièvement, légèrement intimidée, avant de toquer à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Kitty s'était changée et ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une serviette.

« Entre, sourit-elle. Mes parents sont encore au travail. »

Elle la précéda dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et se tourna vers elle, intriguée.

« Alors comme ça tu sais couper les cheveux ?

- Oui, Marley rougit un peu. Le coiffeur coûte cher, donc je coupe toujours les cheveux de ma mère. Et puis quand j'étais au collège j'ai pris l'habitude de faire les coupes que voulaient mes amies contre quelques dollars. J'ai dû arrêter quand les parents ont commencé à se plaindre. Mes coupes étaient pourtant toujours jolies, mais ils n'étaient pas ravis de voir leurs filles partir avec des tresses et revenir avec une coupe au bol. »

Kitty pouffa et se tourna vers sa chaine dans laquelle elle introduisit un CD avant de s'assoir sur la chaise devant sa coiffeuse et d'enlever sa serviette.

« J'espère que tu as des pouvoirs magiques pour rattraper ça !

- Laisse-moi regarder… Je crois que tu as de la chance dans ton malheur, il n'y a pas de mèche vraiment courte. Je devrais pouvoir te faire un carré normalement. Tu ressembleras même à ton idole Quinn Fabray ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dit que j'accepterais n'importe quoi pour avoir autre chose que cette tête d'épouvantail. Je te fais confiance de toute façon. »

Marley sourit et entreprit de peigner la chevelure emmêlée de Kitty.

« J'adore cet album au fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique. »

La blonde répondit d'un sourire et ferma les yeux, savourant la musique. Marley était pour sa part tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait commencé à fredonner en rythme.

_There's so many different worlds_

_So many different suns_

_And we have just one world_

_But we live in different ones.__(1)_

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle s'était mise à chanter à voix haute. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kitty dans le miroir qui la fixait intensément, visiblement troublée. Elle chassa les larmes de ses yeux d'un revers de la main et tenta de reprendre convenance.

« Chaque fois que j'écoute cette chanson j'imagine ta voix dessus. C'est encore plus joli en vrai que dans mon esprit. »

Marley baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble et répondit d'une voix légère.

« Tu ne m'imagine pas vraiment chanter des chansons joyeuses, apparemment.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'espoir, je pense.

- Peut être que tu devrais y croire un peu plus. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et continua, espérant changer de sujet. C'est ta chanson préférée du CD ? Je préfère celle-ci ! Dit-elle en désignant un titre sur l'envers de la pochette. »

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit et elle termina sa coupe dans un silence uniquement troublé par les chansons en fond sonore. Enfin, Marley arriva à la fin de son ouvrage et entreprit de coiffer les cheveux de Kitty. Elle se penche et la contempla dans la glace qui lui faisait face.

« C'est beau… Souffla la blonde époustouflée.

- Tu es très belle, oui. Répondit Marley en souriant. »

Kitty parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand un miaulement aigu les interrompit. Marley pivota et découvrit un imposant chat roux assit à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers lui et commença à le caresser, ce qui parut beaucoup lui plaire. Elle se tourna vers Kitty, le visage rayonnant.

« Comme il est beau ! Comment il s'appelle ? Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- Une longue histoire, grimaça Kitty, agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa déclaration par le chat. Je l'ai récupéré il y a quelques semaines chez Britt. Elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue et voulait qu'il devienne un ami pour Lord Tubbington mais j'ai bien peur que ça échoué : malheureusement Ser Barristan voulait sans arrêt accaparer l'ordinateur et empêchait Lord T. de se livrer à ses exercices de yoga sur youtube, selon elle. La version officieuse c'est que Selmy n'arrêtait pas de bastonner ce gros tas de Lord T. et que ça risquait de mal tourner. Je devais l'emmener à la clinique vétérinaire de mes parents pour lui trouver un maître mais on s'y est attaché et on l'a gardé. C'est un chat sympa, en général, grinça-t-elle en regardant le chat se rouler d'aise sous les caresses de Marley.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat, avoua Marley, mais ça coute cher et on ne pourrait rien faire s'il avait besoin de soins en urgence alors j'ai dû renoncer.

- C'est vrai que c'est cher. Comme mes parents sont vétérinaires ça ne nous coûte rien et on a les croquettes au prix de gros, mais il y a tellement d'animaux abandonnés par leurs maîtres à cause de soins trop chers…

- Mais Selmy doit être bien, ici, avec toi. »

Une fois de plus le sourire de Marley était éblouissant et Kitty prit son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer. La porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée, et elle pressentit que cette fois-ci serait ratée aussi.

« Kitty, ma chérie, je suis rentrée ! Cria sa mère depuis le bas des escaliers.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer alors. Bonne soirée. Souffla Marley avant de se volatiliser. »

Kitty en resta la bouche bée et frustrée comme jamais.

Extrait de _Brothers in arms _de l'album éponyme de dire straits et que j'adore depuis très très longtemps. Cette chanson est très belle et douce et, comme Kitty, j'imagine à merveille la voix de Marley dessus donc j'ai voulu l'intégrer à cette fic. Le reste des paroles n'a pas vraiment de rapports avec les filles (Quoique… Des personnes semblables et qui s'entretuent faute d'avoir d'autre choix, ça colle assez finalement.), mais je trouve cette partie très Karley, donc… ^^

Si vous connaissez/décidez d'écouter l'album, vous pourrez vous amuser à deviner quelle est la chanson que préfère Marley, et qui sera chantée dans le chapitre suivant, sachant que ce n'est ni ma préférée (la 4), ni celle de Kitty (la 9).


	8. Chapter 8

Dernier chapitre ! \o/ Je suis à la fois un peu contente et un peu triste ^^

Encore merci à tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic et surtout à celles qui ont pris la peine de toujours reviewer la Liste ! D'ailleurs si mes lecteurs anonymes veulent reviewer, c'est le moment ou jamais et ça me ferait très plaisir !

« Kitty ! Mon dieu, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Kitty eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner Unique, les yeux humides. Par-dessus l'épaule de son amie elle avisa les visages inquiets des membres du Glee club.

« Malheureusement… Commença-t-elle, une expression abattue sur le visage, aujourd'hui sera le seul jour où je pourrai me tenir devant vous en tenue de ville. »

Elle rit de l'étonnement qu'elle voyait chez ses amis. Personne n'osait parler et elle se décida à leur livrer le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Le bruit a couru très vite que je ne portais pas mon uniforme aujourd'hui et coach Sue m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Je ne me suis pas fait prier pour lui raconter toute l'histoire ! Elle a fait appeler Céleste et ses petites copines, puis elle leur a déclaré que puisque j'étais plus douée pour le cheerleading qu'elles toutes réunies, elle préférait se passer d'elles si ça lui permettait de me garder ! Apparemment les footballeurs ont eu droit à un sacré savon de la part de coach Beiste aussi. »

Les garçons confirmèrent d'un signe de tête. Beiste avait fait son sermon face à l'équipe entière pour s'assurer que personne parmi eux n'aurait l'idée de recommencer. Le bon vieux temps était résolu, avait-elle dit, et elle s'assurerait que la discipline toute neuve de McKinley allait durer, ou elle se trouverait dans l'obligation de se passer de certains joueurs.

Kitty contempla la salle, très digne. Faire son coming-out semblait la chose la plus compliquée au monde, et elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle serait autant soutenue, par les professeurs et ses amis. Unique la serrait toujours dans ses bras à l'étouffer en répétant à quel point elle était fière. Britt avait entamé une petite danse de joie, entrainant Tina, Sugar, Blaine et Sam dans son sillon. Les autres garçons étaient plus calmes mais la regardait tout de même avec fierté, à part peut-être Joe qui gardait son expression éternellement surprise. Elle chercha rapidement l'endroit où se situait la personne la plus importante pour elle et la localisa près du piano. Marley lui souriait, les yeux légèrement brillants. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Marley articula silencieusement trois mots et le cœur de Kitty menaça de lâcher, encore : « tu es merveilleuse ».

« J'aimerais chanter quelque chose. »

Elle avait prononcé ses mots sans même prendre le temps d'y penser et se trouvait maintenant coincée. Will accepta immédiatement et elle se dirigea vers les musiciens pour leur donner le titre du morceau. Elle avait répété presque toute la nuit mais ne pensait pas vraiment oser la chanter. Au moins connaissait-elle parfaitement les paroles. Elle se plaça debout face à ses amis et lança un regard à Marley avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique.

_Baby I see this world has made you sad  
Some people can be bad  
The things they do, the things they say  
But baby I'll wipe away those bitter tears  
I'll chase away those restless fears  
That turn your blue skies into grey_

Sa voix tremblait, ses mains tremblaient, ses genoux tremblaient, l'agacement lui fit se demander qu'elle foutue partie de se sa personne ne tremblait pas ? Elle regarda Marley et vit que ses yeux tremblaient en rythme avec son propre corps. Bon sang, elles étaient tellement faites pour être ensemble !

_Why worry, there should be laughter after the pain  
There should be sunshine after rain  
These things have always been the same  
So why worry now_

Le refrain fut un peu plus sur. Ses genoux s'étaient calmés mais pas les yeux de Marley et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

_Baby when I get down I turn to you  
And you make sense of what I do  
I know it isn't hard to say  
But baby just when this world seems mean and cold  
Our love comes shining red and gold  
And all the rest is by the way_

Elle continuait de regarder Marley et ses mains ne tremblaient plus, et mon dieu, par pitié, continue de me regarder, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi… Elle se demanda par quel miracle elle trouvait les paroles justes dans cette litanie de prières silencieuses.

_Why worry, there should be laughter after pain  
There should be sunshine after rain  
These things have always been the same  
So why worry now_

Elle avait terminé, sa voix n'avait cessé de trembler que sur le dernier mot et elle se maudit pour ça. Pas foutue de déclarer son amour correctement, minable, ridicule, elle allait refuser évidemment, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Par pitié, dis quelque chose…

Elle ne disait rien et pourtant le monde autour s'agitait. Elle sourit courageusement à ses amis qui l'acclamaient en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle. Tina l'entoura de son bras et lui pressa l'épaule :

« N'abandonne pas. Elle est prête à craquer. »

Le poids qui enserrait sa poitrine se fit plus léger. Elle attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son dos. Phase 2 enclenchée…

Une heure plus tard elle était devant chez Marley et son corps avait visiblement décidé de recommencer à trembler, avec ou sans son accord. Elle soupira pour la cinquième fois et pour la cinquième fois s'intima l'ordre de presser sur cette _foutue sonnette_. Elle appuya enfin et son cœur se mit à battre au rythme des pas rapides qu'elle entendait dévaler les escaliers. Elle résista à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et serra plus fort contre elle le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Marley ouvrit la porte et elle essaya très fort de déchiffrer son expression, mais ne sut déterminer si c'était plutôt de l'effarement (_je suis une putain de stalker ?_) ou du stress.

« Jesuisvenuetedonnerça. Marmonna-t-elle en tendant devant elle le paquet.

- Wow, rit la brune, j'ai rien compris. Entre. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche.

- Je vais bien. Prends s'il te plait. C'est pour te remercier de la coupe. »

Marley jeta un regard étonné au gros paquet et sembla hésiter un moment, puis elle l'attrapa et se dirigea vers le salon. Kitty suivit par automatisme et s'assit à côté d'elle. Et si elle trouvait le cadeau trop bizarre ? Elle se mit à angoisser en voyant Marley défaire soigneusement le papier. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles même quand, enfin, le couvercle fut soulevé.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Est-ce que c'était les mots de quelqu'un de content ?

« Mon Dieu, il est si joli ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Apparemment, elle était contente. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla Marley qui berçait avec ravissement un chaton blanc dans ses bras.

« Fille. On l'a trouvée devant la clinique de mes parents ce matin. Si tu veux bien la garder, mes parents t'offrent les vaccins et la stérilisation, et la nourriture sera à un tarif préférentiel. Elle te plait ?

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait de ma vie ! »

Lorsque les lèvres de Marley se posèrent sur les siennes, Kitty se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais été mieux qu'ici, assise inconfortablement sur un canapé qui collait au cuisse, sa poitrine séparée de la poitrine de la fille qu'elle aimait par un chaton de trois mois.

RDV la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ^O^


	9. Chapter 9

Ce coup-ci c'est vraiment la fin ! J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira. Si vous voulez laisser votre impression sur cette fic, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Et ça me ferait très plaisir aussi, donc n'hésitez pas ^^

Marley contemplait sa petite amie, affalée sur le canapé, en train de câliner le chaton lové dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si sage avec toi, alors que c'est un vrai démon le reste du temps ? Maugréa-t-elle affectueusement.

- Peut-être que c'est un moyen de me faire savoir que je devrais passer plus de temps ici ? Regarde comme elle est mignonne ! Fit-elle en désignant le petit animal qui ronronnait contre elle.

- C'est vrai… Sourit Marley.

- Et puis elle a tellement grossi depuis qu'elle est ici ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- ça, c'est les gènes de la famille ! »

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête pour s'apercevoir que Milie les regardaient par-dessus son magazine, les yeux pétillant. Marley sourit mais Kitty rougit fortement et commença à balbutier des excuses.

« Je te taquine, gamine, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu regrettes. Elle sourit à la blonde qui paraissait toujours mortifiée. Je vais me préparer un thé, vous en voulez ? »

Les deux filles acceptèrent et Milie se leva pesamment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Marley passa une main dans les cheveux de Kitty avant d'embrasser sa tempe, et sourit en la voyant se calmer un peu.

« Je t'assure qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Elle devrait m'en vouloir pourtant ! Je lui ai fait du mal, je t'en ai fait aussi ! Et maintenant je squatte son canapé et j'embrasse sa fille comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas correct.

- Et qu'est ce qui le serait plus, alors ? Que tu t'agenouilles pour demander ma main avant d'oser me toucher ? Elle sentit malgré elle son cœur bondir à cette idée. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais occuper son canapé et embrasser sa fille bien plus souvent.

- A une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'embrasse si tu acceptes enfin de me dire comment tu l'as appelée. »

Marley déglutit difficilement. Le nom lui avait paru évident quand elle y avait réfléchi, mais maintenant il paraissait tellement… Nunuche !

« C'est trop neuneu. Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Ok, tu veux qu'on joue à la devinette ? Je me lance ! Pompon ? Flocon ? Snow ? Elle rit en voyant Marley rougir. Pire que ça ? Fleurettecoeurette ?

- Karley. Souffla tout doucement la brune. L'expression sur le visage de Kitty était si drôle qu'elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir révélé, finalement. J'ai hésité. J'aimais bien Mitty, mais puisque Karley était ton préféré…

- Comment est-ce que tu… ?

- Tu as fait tomber une liste, le premier jour ou on a discuté dans la salle du glee club. C'est Tina qui m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! J'aurais bien été capable de ne même pas remarquer quand tu as commencé à me draguer ! »

Kitty détourna la tête et se cacha avec sa main, ce qui intrigua la brune.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Quand est-ce que tu penses que j'ai commencé à te draguer exactement ?

- Quand tu m'as invitée à ce rencard, non ?

- Tu es si naïve… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mon Dieu, toutes ses tentatives ratées juste parce que tu es complètement bouchée !

- Hé ! Marley asséna une claque sur la tête de Kitty. Raconte au lieu de te moquer !

- Et bien, il y a eu cette fois ou j'ai avoué sans faire exprès que tu étais carrément hot dans ton déguisement de super-héroïne. Cette autre fois –Ne m'en veut pas !- ou j'ai essayé de convaincre Jake d'aller à la sadie Hawkins dance avec moi… Evidemment j'y serais allée sans lui et je t'aurais consolée toute la soirée en t'expliquant qu'elle imbécile il était. Ou encore cette fois ou je t'ai subtilement suggéré que tu pouvais tout à fait courir plusieurs lapins à la fois… Ne t'imagine surtout pas que je parlais vraiment de Ryder ! Je t'aime bien trop pour vouloir te fourrer dans les pattes de cet ours ! Elle remarqua alors que Marley la regardait étrangement avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu l'as dit ! Affirma Marley avec un sourire éblouissant, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Moi aussi je t'aime, Kitty ! »


End file.
